religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Heliand
De Heliand is een religieus episch gedicht over het leven van Jezus Christus, geschreven in het Oudsaksisch, omstreeks het jaar 825. Het Oudsaksisch of Oudnederduits vormt samen met het Oudfries, het Oudengels, het Oudhoogduits en het Oudnederfrankisch of Oudnederlands de West-Germaanse groep binnen de Oudgermaanse taalfamilie. De naam Heliand , die overigens pas in 1830 door geleerden aan het gedicht werd toegekend, is Oudsaksisch voor het Duitse en Nederlandse heiland. Literaire missionering Het gedicht, geeft een indruk van de didactische wijze waarop het christendom in de noordwestelijke Germaanse gebieden, naburig aan het huidige Nederland, ingang heeft gevonden. De dichter baseert zijn verhaal op de vier evangeliën, maar hij plaatst het leven van Jezus in een eigentijdse, Germaanse context. Hij schetst Christus als een adellijke heer die met zijn vazallen van burcht naar burcht trekt. Landschap en klimaat zijn West-Europees. Ook worden begrippen gebruikt, die oorspronkelijk in de Germaanse mythologie thuishoren, zoals het noodlotsbegrip '' Wyrd (uitleg hiervan uit de Engelstalige Wikipedia)'' en Midgaard. Hieruit blijkt dat de dichter aansluiting zocht bij de belevingswereld van zijn toehoorders. Een voorbeeld hiervan is ook, dat het kindje Jezus, de telg uit het koningshuis van David, volgens het in de Heliand voorkomende kerstevangelie in een gewaad werd gewikkeld, versierd met edelstenen (dat past immers een koningskind!), en toen pas in de kribbe van Bethlehem werd gelegd. Deze scène paste beter bij de Saksische belevingswereld dan de nederigheid rond Jezus' geboorte, die in latere christelijke tradities juist geaccentueerd werd. Ook een gedeelte van het verhaal rond Christus' lijden en sterven werd voorzien van andere accenten. In Johannes 18: 10 en 11 wordt beschreven, dat Simon Petrus bij Jezus' gevangenname één van de knechten van de hogepriesters met een zwaard een oor afhieuw. In de Heliand wordt dit feit uitvoerig in 17 versregels beschreven; hiermee accentueert de dichter, dat Jezus' discipelen zich niet laf van Hem terugtrokken, wat voor de Saksische toehoorders onaanvaardbaar geklonken zou hebben. Vermoedelijk was dit ook de strategie van de eerste missionarissen in onze landen, onder wie de heilige Bonifatius. Deze zogenoemde evangelieharmonie is waarschijnlijk gemaakt door een geestelijke uit (de omgeving van) de school van Fulda, welke stad is ontstaan bij een benedictijner klooster gesticht in opdracht van Bonifatius in 744. Naast de Oudsaksische Genesis is zij het enige grote dichtwerk uit deze tijd. De tekst werd misschien onder Oudhoogduitse invloed geschreven. Bronnen Volgens Dirk Otten: Lebuïnus, een gedreven missionaris (2006, Uitg. Verloren, Hilversum; ISBN 90-6550-914-3) heeft de Heliand-dichter vooral het Mattheüs-commentaar van Hrabanus Maurus (822) geraadpleegd. Verder nam hij een andere bekende evangelieharmonie uit de Syrisch-orthodoxe Kerk als voorbeeld, namelijk het Diatessaron van Tatianus, daterend uit de tweede eeuw. Met het werk van Tatianus heeft de Heliand o.a. gemeen, dat de beschrijving van Christus' verheerlijking op de Taborberg opzettelijk precies in het midden van het verhaal voorkomt. Taalkundige betekenis Niet alleen als literair-cultureel erfgoed, maar ook voor de kennis van het Oudgermaans is de Heliand van onschatbare betekenis. De oudste bronnen van het Oudsaksisch dateren uit de negende eeuw, terwijl haar zustertaal het Oudnederfrankisch of Oudnederlands niet in de verte kan bogen op dergelijke vroege en omvangrijke bronnen. Van het Oudnederlands dateren de eerste bescheiden fragmenten pas van zo'n twee tot drie eeuwen later. Het is mede daarom zeer welkom, dat van de Heliand nu ook een Nederlandse vertaling beschikbaar is (Van Vredendaal en Van der Meiden 2006), waarmee de Oudsaksische tekst ook voor niet-Oudgermanisten toegankelijk is geworden. In deze uitgave zijn ook de Oudsaksische fragmenten van het Bijbelboek Genesis opgenomen. Vormkenmerken In het gedicht wordt het leven van Jezus beschreven – of beter eigenlijk bezongen – in de stijl van een Germaanse sage, in karakteristiek Germaanse allitererende verzen (stafrijm). De oorspronkelijke tekst van ca. 6000 regels, onderverdeeld in 71 hoofdstukken, is bijna in zijn geheel bewaard gebleven. Het einde ontbreekt echter. Men beschouwt de vorm en de inhoud van de Heliand vaak als een bewuste poging de christelijke boodschap gemakkelijker aanvaardbaar te maken voor de onlangs of nog niet gekerstende Saksen. Zo gebruikt de dichter het traditionele Germaanse stafrijm, de typisch Germaanse herhaalde beschrijvingen van dezelfde gebeurtenis of dezelfde persoon en past hij het verhaal aan aan een Germaanse couleur locale. Het volgende fragment kan deze techniek illustreren: :Tho umbi thana 'n'eriendon Krist 'n'ahor gengun :'s'ulike ge's'''idos, so he im '''s'elbo gecos, :'uu'aldand undar them 'uu'erode. Stodun 'uu'isa man, :'g'uman umbi thana 'g'odes sunu 'g'erno suuido, :'uu'eros an 'uu'illeon :(rgl. 1279 – 1283) (Toen voegden zijn metgezellen zich dichter bij Christus, de verlosser, die hijzelf gekozen had, als heerser over het volk. De wijzen, de mannen, stonden rondom God’s zoon, met grote belangstelling en ingetogen opwinding) Het stafrijm is duidelijk aanwezig en Christus wordt in enkele opeenvolgende regels omschreven als ‘Christus de verlosser’, ‘heerser over het volk’ en ‘zoon van God’. Zijn metgezellen worden gepresenteerd als volgelingen van een krijgsheer, die weliswaar wijs is, maar toch een typisch Germaanse vorst is met zijn onderdaden die trouw aan hem zweren. Toch is het twijfelachtig of de dichter deze technieken bewust gebruikte om de christelijke boodschap toegankelijker te maken voor de Germaanse Saksen. Deze literaire stijlvormen werden in die tijd nu eenmaal gebruikt en voor een publiek dat niet behoorde tot een kloostergemeenschap waren deze eigenlijk de enige gebruikte. Bovendien kunnen bepaalde beschrijvingen wel Germaans aandoen, maar zijn daarmee nog niet in tegenspraak met het christelijke gedachtegoed. Overlevering De tekst van de Heliand is overgeleverd in vier handschriften. De twee belangrijkste zijn Cgm. 25 (bekend als M of Monacensis) bewaard in München en Cotton Caligula A VII dat zich in het Brits Museum bevindt. Fragmenten zijn bewaard gebleven in twee handschriften bewaard in de Universiteit van Praag en de ander in het Vaticaan. Zie ook *Bonifatius (missionaris en bisschop) *Oudsaksisch Literatuur *Behaghel, O., 1984: Heliand und Genesis, herziene editie door B. Taeger, Tübingen. *Editie Sievers 1878 *Knight Bostock, J., 1976: A Handbook on Old High German Literature, herziene editie door K.C. King en D.R. McLintock, Oxford. *Schlosser, H.D., 1970: Althochdeutsche Literatur, Frankfurt aan de Main/Hamburg. *Vredendaal, J. van en W. van der Meiden, 2006: Heliand, Nederlandse vertaling, Amsterdam: SUN, ISBN 9085062969 / ISBN 9789085062967 Categorie:Germaanse taal Categorie:Geschrift in het christendom Categorie:Kerkgeschiedenis de:Heliand el:Χέλιαντ en:Heliand fr:Heliand fy:Heliand hu:Heliand ja:ヘーリアント mk:Хелијанд nds:Heliand pl:Heliand stq:Heliand